


worth the wait

by floristyunho



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floristyunho/pseuds/floristyunho
Summary: Chanhee and Changmin are on a date while Younghoon is left all alone at home, wanting only to cuddle with them to sleep.





	worth the wait

Hours had passed and Younghoon was left to just pace left and right in the bedroom, impatient. He wondered how much longer would Chanhee and Changmin take until they came back.

It was a completely normal part of their relationship that sometimes they didn't go on dates when it was all three of them. It was a healthy and convenient way for them to not lose communication between each other and keep the relationship as strong and happy as it was. They even planned their dates in advance. So now it was Chanhee and Changmin's turn to go on a date alone.

When he was getting tired, Younghoon gave up on waiting. He couldn't get mad at the two. It was their date night, they could take as long as they wanted to. But that didn't change the fact that he felt lonely and wanted to go to bed with them.

With a sigh, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed, snuggling under the covers all alone. The bed was too big for him only even though he wasn't all that small. He just felt small without them.

He turned on his side and hugged a pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and nervously nibbling down on his lower lip.

For minutes, he couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in, couldn't get himself to relax and fall asleep. He was that used to his boyfriends' presence. He was restless and frustrated and just needed someone to cuddle him to sleep.

He really had gotten way too dependant.

It seemed like an eternity for him, but only half an hour later he heard the front door unlock and open, followed by drunken giggles. Changmin and Chanhee walked in, closing the door behind themselves and quieting down after turning the lights on.

"Do you think he's asleep?" Chanhee asked quietly, slipping his shoes off of his feet in the meantime, not bothering to actually bend down and take them off properly.

Changmin shrugged. "Maybe we made him wait for too long and he went to sleep without us..."

After they had both taken their shoes and jackets off, they went to the bedroom, trying their best to not make too much noise.

"I think he's asleep," Changmin informed in a whisper as he headed towards his piled up clothes on the chair to grab a loose T-shirt and shorts and change into them.

"He's not," Younghoon spoke in response, moving slightly to lift himself up and sit in bed, his back resting against the headboard. He crossed his arms, looking at Changmin.

"Hi, baby." Chanhee walked over to the bed and leaned above Younghoon. He cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Sorry for making you wait." The pout on Younghoon's face successfully disappeared after that, no signs of it coming back soon as he felt relieved his boys were back.

Soon after, Changmin also climbed in bed from the other side and wrapped his arms tightly around Younghoon, clinging to him and resting his head against his shoulder as he looked up at him lovingly. "Maybe we will have to think of something so our pouty angel isn't left to feel lonely." He grinned and glanced at Chanhee who nodded in agreement.

"No, you don't need to worry about me," Younghoon protested, bringing his hand up to comb his fingers through Changmin's hair. He leaned closer and softly kissed Changmin first, then he tilted his head to kiss Chanhee too.

"You can still hang out with friends when we're away, you know," Chanhee said. "Or like... Do stuff such as reading or whatever." He pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed, gently holding Younghoon's hand and playing with his fingers.

"I might think about the second part but you both know I'd much rather be with you than with anyone else."

"Which part of we don't want you to feel lonely didn't you understand?" Changmin tilted his head to bite Younghoon's shoulder.

With a jerking motion and a quiet yelp, Younghoon moved away from the orange haired boy. "That hurt!"

Changmin only nodded proudly in response.

Sighing softly, Chanhee got up. "We will figure it all out tomorrow. Let's go to sleep now." He took his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Changmin also went in a moment later, the two brushing their teeth while Younghoon was patiently waiting in bed with a smile on his face.

"You're so cute," Chanhee remarked with a wide smile as they came back, moving under the covers and pulling Younghoon to lie down.

"You two are literally the cutest." Younghoon giggled softly.

A little after that, he received two goodnight kisses on both his cheeks and on his lips from his boyfriends. As soon as he returned the kisses, he got comfortable, the other two snuggled against his sides and his legs lightly tangled with Changmin's. He had one arm wrapped around Chanhee, his fingers slowly and soothingly combing through his purple hair.

"I love you," Younghoon said with a warm smile as he closed his eyes.

"We love you, too," Changmin and Chanhee responded at the same time, all three of them giggling at that afterwards.

He really did have to wait for a little longer than expected, but as Younghoon thought more about it, it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my new [twitter account](https://twitter.com/floristyunho) <3


End file.
